devilbeaterxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufaro Hyperius
'''Rufaro Hyperius '''is a Team Dimensionia member who is based off the user MegaSmiley Description Rufaro is depicted in game as a yellow, smiling figure wearing a top hat that has a red-coloured band with holly in it. Why he is yellow is unknown. He wears a blue suit, the standard outfit for Rain-aligned characters. After Dimensionia's 10 year training, he still keeps his standard clothing and hat, Rufaro's differences compared to his original is that his face is no longer a constant smile, his head is more refined, and his shield is now a ring on his finger. Personality Rufaro seems to be a carefree laid back person. He doesn't seem to have taken anything serious so far and make jokes out of it all except for the moment Robot Joe told them about having copied Maurice's powers. He has a tendency to tell someone to "Shaddup" if they are annoying or stating the obvious point. Rufaro is apparently a master of bad puns. Post-10 Year. Ten years after first entering the portal outside of the Alliance's base, Rufaro has significantly changed as a person. His sense of humor is completely absent, and any attempts at jokes are barely visible and very dry, suggesting he has lost the ability to feel humor and its related emotions altogether. Rufaro is also quiet and collected now, as opposed to his jovial attitude from the first portion of the story. He is much more serious and as a result is actually inclined to tell the interns what happened as a result of Chris's effects on the timeline in full detail, and seems to be taking his job as the Guard of Flux more seriously now. Moves Pre-10 year. Post-10 Year. Upgrades Pre-10 Year. Increase the base damage of Rufaro's attacks. Increase the size of Rufaro's attacks. Increase Rufaro's maximum health. Post-10 Year. Increase Rufaro's base damage. Increase Rufaro's health drastically. Increase Rufaro's knockback drastically. Trivia * 50/50/50 Rufaro has the specialty of gaining the Phantom Mask, aswell as a short forcefield upon hitting a enemy. * So far, Rufaro has the lowest DPS out of all the playable characters. The runner up is Xenon Karambit * In Act 16, Rufaro breaks the 4th wall by saying the exact number of players on the server before the fight with Robot Crowe/The Tuba. ** He also breaks the fourth wall in Act 38, where he questions about the music playing and stating that it is not the final battle. However, all characters may notice it, as both Domino and Sig notice it as well. ** He again beaks the fourth wall in Act 50, when he points out the portal as a plot device, and when he tells Shuu to not ruin the joke setup. * Rufaro has been claimed to be the worst story teller (we don't know as of yet) * Rufaro owns the biggest projectile in the entire game. Pressing r as a 50/50/50 rufaro covers the entire train map and on most other maps its 1/5th of the map. * Rufaro was meant to get a new icon in DBX. But Roblox deemed it NSFW and wouldn't allow it. (See image.) Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Flux Category:Purchasable Characters Category:Team Dimensionia Members